This invention relates to the field of internal combustion engines, and provides a reed valve for controlling the flow of fluids into the combustion chamber of such engines.
Reed valves have been used in internal combustion engines, to control the flow of air, or of fuel-air mixtures, into the combustion chamber of the engine. A reed valve is essentially a check valve, permitting the flow of fluid into the engine, and effectively sealing the crankcase against back flow. Reed valves are most commonly used in two-stroke internal combustion engines, but have also been employed in four-stroke engines.
Reed valves have been shown to increase engine efficiency, especially at low speeds, by reducing “blow back” of gases into the intake system. Use of the reed valve reduces rough idling, and enables the engine to produce more power.
A reed valve typically includes a plurality of petals that open and close, relative to each other, in response to fluid flows and pressures. When open, the petals define a path for fluid to flow into the engine. When closed, the petals prevent fluid from flowing back towards the intake side.
An inherent disadvantage of a reed valve is that, like any valve, it creates a pressure drop, as the fluid must do work to open the valve. At high engine speeds, this pressure drop can become substantial. Therefore, it is desirable that the reed valve present as little resistance as possible to the incoming fluid stream.
The present invention provides a reed valve having an improved construction, such that the valve is much more sensitive to fluid flows and pressures, as compared with reed valves of the prior art. The reed valve of the present invention creates a lower pressure drop, as compared with prior art valves, and thus improves the efficiency of engine operation.